Moments
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: A collection of unrelated moments with Chris and Ezra. Chris/Ezra


Disclaimer: I don't own Magnificent Seven.

A/N: Seven litte unconnected moments with Chris and Ezra as a writing exercise to get something more productive done.

-----

Issue

"What about this one?"

Chris took the magazine from his lover's hand with the intent to toss it aside. Glancing at the cover briefly he froze, barely believing what he saw. It was Ezra, in what looked like his early twenties, sprawled on a bed with only the corner of a sheet preserving his modesty.

"Christ Ezra. You make a habit of modeling naked for women's magazines?"

Smiling Ezra took the magazine from the older man and tossed it towards the garbage. "No. It was simply a favour for that one issue."

Warrant

"He isn't going to believe this." JD glanced at Buck and then the door.

Knocking on the door Buck shrugged. "It's all in good fun. He'll forgive us when he finally lands Chris." He thrust the piece of paper into Ezra's hand before pushing past the man, dragging JD with him.

Ezra skimmed the piece of paper before turning to look at his friends. JD was simply standing in the middle of his living room looking unsure but Buck was happily riffling through his things. "You bought me a fake warrant in order to search my home for anything that might be a sign I have sexual designs towards our boss?"

Buck nodded as he flipped through a stack of magazines. "Yep. I've seen how you look at him and I know he wants to jump your bones but he's convinced you don't swing that way."'

"I would hate to think you should not get what you came here for." Plucking the magazines from Buck's hands he glanced towards the hallway, having heard the bathroom door open. "Dearest, could you come here for a moment? We have some guests."

"Call me that again and you aren't going to be sleeping in on Saturday." Chris paused in scrubbing his hair dry, a wicked smirk tugging at his mouth when he saw the shocked look on Buck's face. "Not who I expected on a Thursday night."

Lick

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone enjoy a peppermint stick so much."

Ezra smiled as he licked at the end of his candy. "True enjoyment comes from deprivation. As I rarely allow myself the pleasure of candy, I take my time when enjoying it."

Glad they had retired to Ezra's room Chris leaned over, catching Ezra's wrist and drawing the candy away from his mouth. Leaning in further he licked at Ezra's lower lip, tasting peppermint and hints of the cheroot they had shared earlier.

Wanting to taste more he pried the candy from his lover's hand and pushed Ezra back, hand skimming up under fine linen.

Romance

Once, while spending time with a cousin of his mother he didn't know well he had been bored enough to read one of the woman's romance novels. Even at thirteen he didn't have a hard time seeing that the relationship in the book was ridiculous. The man was perfect and woman seemed to be without any flaws. They never seemed to fight and everything always ended happy.

Twenty years later, he had found his own romance and it showed no signs of plasticity he barely remembered from that one romance novel he had read. Things weren't perfect between he and Chris, but he had never wanted it perfect. It was better the way they were, fitting together for the most part.

Owned

Chris' hand was warm and heavy on his back like a brand and Ezra turned his face into the pillow to hide the smile he could feel trying to form. He liked the feel of Chris at his side, the strength in the fingers tracing the dip of his spine. It made him feel wanted, loved, owned.

Alternate Universe

He knew there was no hope. It had been obvious from the very first day he had met the man. Chris' sexuality wasn't the problem. Everyone in the office knew Chris dated men and women. The problem was that Chris was caught up in believing he had made a mistake that had nearly caused Buck's death and refused to see the evidence that the explosion hadn't been the fault of anyone.

The only way he, Ezra P Standish had a chance with Chris Larabee, was in some alternate universe.

Dreams

It wasn't a nightmare. There was no death, blood or anything else that could be considered terrifying enough to make it a nightmare. But it has been reoccurring with startling frequency and it was setting him on edge.

It was always the same, they'd all be in the Saloon together, drinking and playing poker when Mary would come in. Without a word Chris would get up, reaching for her before they disappeared.

It was always enough to wake him up and sleep afterward was nearly impossible unless Chris was in the bed next to him. Afterwards he would curl back up against Chris, not relaxing until his lover's fingers raked through his hair, rubbing just behind his ear.

They were worrisome, but in the end, they were just dreams.


End file.
